The Dark Elves
by SmoothJazzz
Summary: This is the story of the Night Elves Alandaris and Beau in the fantasy world of WoW, it will mainly cover the important events in their story, enjoy! All events in the stories are listed in chronological order unless stated otherwise.
1. Prologue

Alandaris and Beau's parents were famous Alliance soldiers and were well known throughout the Alliance.

Their parents knew each other and commonly worked together.

After Alandaris and Beau were born they were introduced and hit it off.

After they matured they realised they had no desire to be good.

Beau was a thief who snuck around and stole stuff at a decently young age.

Alandaris wanted to study the void and she worshiped the Old Gods.

Yet they let no one know of this, they kept it secret for many years and the only people who knew of this were each other.

After they were sixteen years old they started training, Alandaris as a priest, and Beau as a Rogue.

During this age they were at their peak, Beau would steal and occasionally murder, and

Alandis sacrificed people to the Old Gods. No one knew of this and people looked up to them.


	2. Chapter 0: Parents

Beau's Mother was a warrior named Syura.

During her time she was one of the most skilled warriors, racking up multiple victories for the Alliance.

Beau's father was also a skilled warrior but, he was killed during battle.

After Beau's mother heard Beau wanted to be a rogue or spy for the Alliance she was suprised, as she had been training Beau as a warrior for many years, but nonetheless she supported her.

During the her time in the field Beau's mother had met Alandaris's parents. They had all met when they just joined the Alliance's army, giving them time to bond over the menial tasks they were assigned.

After Syura's officers noticed her skill and dedication to her duty, they assigned her to a group that she would eventually lead and do many great things with.

This group was dedicated to preforming high priority tasks, such as infiltrations or invasions.

She quickly climbed the ranks due to her skill and leadership.

Before she knew it she was leading invasions against the horde.

During her time as commander of this group she met Beau's father a highly skilled and charming tactian.

They hit it off and eventually became a couple.

Their relationship was extremely beneficial to the group because Syura trained Beau's father in combat and he taught her about strategy and tactics.

This group was highly succesful in almost their missions helping the Alliance get the advantage against the horde.

At this group's peak Syura was the Grand Marshal, with Beau's father leading as her tactian and second in command.

Soon they were going to lead an invasion against a huge Horde city.

Around this time Syura had married Beau's father and they had a child.

Their best friends, Alandaris's parents, were looking after her.

The charge against the city was close.

All the soldiers were getting ready.

The time was nigh.

Syura was leading the charge against their flanks.

The Horde responded as fast as they could with their soldiers but they had been caught of guard.

As steel clashed their was a clear winner emerging.

Syura was able to easily push them back.

As the enemy soldier's morale was waning something appeared.

An ambush of worg riders from behind.

They smashed into their ranks decimating Syura's army.

The Champion and leader of the army could clearly be seen.

Riding on a white worg and heavily armed, he was slaughtering every one in his sights.

He soon noticed Syura and recognised her as the leader, he was determined to kill her.

Her husband stopped him.

He was confident in his abilities, and he knew even if he did lose he was going to put up a good fight.

Syura was not she knew he was not even close to ready, but she could not stop him.

He drew his sword and attacked.

It was knocked out of his hands immediately.

The champion laughed.

He grabbed her husband by the neck and smashed him to the ground.

He kept doing it.

Syura was paralysed in fear, for once in her life she couldn't do anything.

The champion continued for a few moments.

He then took his fist and smashed it into his face, nonstop.

Blood was flying.

It seemed like an eternity until he stopped.

Once he did her husband was unrecognisable.

The champion laughed as hard as he could.

He taunted Syura as he drew his axe, and walked toward her.

Syura finally acted and ordered a retreat.

She wanted vengance but she knew she was outmatched.

This was the worst defeat of her life.

Almost none of her people survived.

After these events she resigned from this group, blaming herself for the tragedies that happened.

She also had a kid to take care of.

* * *

No one knew who Alandaris's actual parents were but people do know that she was adopted by two lesbian Draenei.

They adopted her when she was not even a year old.

When they adopted her they found her in a forest with no caretaker, and they could both feel dark energy eminating from her.

Her parents were heavily invested in the light, one a paladin, the other a priest.

They were both extremely gifted in the light able to use it for many great purposes.

They're names were Maraa, and Lunasa.

Maraa's rise to fame was her healing powers, she saved many people's lives with her power.

Lunasa on the other hand was a warrior of light, smiting down enemies with her light.

The two met when Lunasa was assigned to purge the undead from an area, and Maraa was tending to the wounded.

On this assignment there was someone special, someone looking for new recruits for their order.

With the two heroes combined might they were able to constantly kill the undead because of how strong the paladins were and how potent the priests were.

After mission was over Lunasa went to talk to Maraa to thank and compliment her on the work she had done.

The two got along well and formed a friendship.

Soon after another draenei approached them.

She wanted them to join the Champions of the Light, a group of talented priests and paladins dedicated to the light.

They joined of course.

There talent and dedication were noted and they climbed the ranks quickly.

During this time they became known as the unstoppable duo, as they always worked together.

They fell in love soon after.

Things started falling apart in the Champions of the Light, as the two leaders vanished.

Maraa and Lunasa never met them, they had only heard that they were extremely powerful, two female draenei, and one of them was named Seelnev.

The group was in disarray as they had no leader.

They had to do something about it.

They rose up as the leaders and got the group back in order.

They could never be as powerful as the last two leaders, but that didn't stop them.

At first people didn't accept them as leaders, but one they showed their prowess, people started listening.

They launched campaigns, helped people, and did much more.

But their inexperience as leaders didn't come without consequence.

They made many enemies, one group in particular that would always be a problem.

This group was made up of rogue paladins and priests.

The only reason this group was made a reality was because of the two leaders inexperience in strategy and tactics.

When they first started leading the group they sent many of their best members to their deaths, sacrificing them for no reason.

Many were unhappy with this so they rebelled under the flag of Ketlen Goldstone.

This group was originally made just to remove the Maraa and Lunasa.

But after many months of trying and failing they became their own faction, The Unholy Legion, using their holy magic for unholy purposes.

Ketlen was hellbent on destroying Maraa and Lunasa

Years went on and the Champions of the Light expanded and grew, but so did the Unholy Legion.

The CotL continued the lead campaigns against the UL and started gaining major victories.

They eventually tracked them down to their HQ the two draenei lead an assault against it.

The UL was crumbling against them.

The two draenei lead the final charge into the final room.

They had cornered Ketlen.

Just as Ketlen was about to be executed machines emerged through the wall.

Huge towering mechanisms killing all in its path.

Unholy Legion soldiers arrived with them flanking the CotL slaughtering them all.

Maraa and Lunasa ordered a retreat but few escaped with their lives.

They ordered a few valiant light users to bring down the cavern and kill the UL.

They accepted.

After the few survivors escaped the caverns crumbled killing all inside.

The CotL was decimated, almost everyone died, and the few that were left alive no longer wanted to serve.

While retreating they found a child lost in the woods.

This was Alandaris.


	3. Chapter 1: Training Days

Beau was always close to her mother as she had never met her father.

Syura was always very protective of Beau as she didn't want a repeat of past events.

Yet she still taught Beau how to fight as a warrior in her personal training field.

Beau quickly learned because of Syura's advanced techniques and facilities.

Syura had all these facilities because of the wealth her job gave her.

After Beau had completed her basic tests Syura noticed how capable she was, she had learned quicker than anyone she knew.

When Beau was thirteen years old, she met Alandaris sparking their friendship.

At around the age 14 Beau's house was invaded by Horde assassins.

Syura was holding them off, but there were simply to many of them, as the Horde wanted her dead.

Beau knew she had to do something.

She decided to fight fire with fire.

She used stealth, and assassination to her advantage and helped her mother.

She did all of this when she was still training to be a warrior.

After the attackers were gone Syura slightly scolded but mostly thanked Beau.

Beau had finally realized what she wanted to be, a rogue, more specifically an assassin.

It was at this time she also realized her affinity for evil.

She told her mother that she no longer wanted to be a warrior, she wanted to be a spy for the Alliance.

In all reality Beau had no want to help the Alliance, she had lust for power, money, and someone else.

Syura, was a bit sad, but nonetheless she supported her daughter, and sent her to the best "spy" academy.

Beau learned fast as she had a natural affinity for this.

She graduated before anyone else and was at the peak of her power.

It was at this time, her mother decided it was time to enlist her in the military, along with someone else.

* * *

When Alandaris was found as a child their were strange and dark energies eminating from her.

Her parents wanted to train her in the ways of the light but it originally rejected her.

As she grew up her parents kept on trying to train her in the light, while investigating the strange mysteries.

The light eventually started to accept her and the dark energies where weakened, significantly.

Throughout her training she learned fast, but was never good at wielding the light.

Around this time she was also introduced to Beau.

Her parents eventually sent her off to a school to see if they could to any better, but to no avail.

Her parents hadn't told her about the energies they sensed through her.

Alandaris had been getting frustrated with inability to wield the light.

She eventually got fed up and sensed an energy pulsing from her.

She channeled onto someone when no one was looking and it drove him mad.

He started yelling and screaming and attacked someone.

He then collapsed right as his victim was at the edge of death.

She didn't realized what was happening until it was over.

She realized she had the power her mothers told her to never use, the void.

After that event she studied into the void and learned about the Old Gods, beings made from the void itself.

It was at this time she realized her affinity for evil and started worshipping the Old Gods.

She did not tell anyone about this.

Alandaris continued her training as a priest.

She got worse and worse at using the light but she would make up for this by using her void magic to her advantage.

After she was done training in school, she enlisted in the military with Beau.

* * *

On their first day of training, people were already impressed with their efforts and progress.

After the day was over they decided to go to an inn.

On the way inside the inn they just casually talked about their studies.

They had both had "special" feelings for the other but neither of them knew about the other's feelings.

After a long day they went to sleep.

During the middle of the night Beau heard a shriek.

She quickly investigated as she noticed Alandaris was missing from her bed.

She went outside to investigate and found Alandaris.

She asked what was wrong.

"One of my spells didn't work, and I was afraid that it was gonna backfire" Alandaris said.

While she was testing out her spells, nothing went wrong as she is extremely good at her art, she really just wanted Beau's attention

"I appreciate you coming to check on me," she exclaimed.

"No problem, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't care about you" Beau replied.

Alandaris slightly blushed and thanked her

Alandaris and Beau made small talk, and Beau hinted at calling her beautiful and slighly flirted until she finally couldnt help herself and said "Les-bi-honest... you were checking me out, weren't you?"

Alandaris started blushing and laughing extremely hard.

Beau blushed too, she also noticed that Alandaris was blushing, and took advantage of that.

She grabbed Alandaris's hands and proclaimed "I can't take it... I love you"

After a few moments of silence, Alandaris grabbed Beau and kissed her.

They made out for a few moments.

A few moments later Alandaris couldn't hold back her lust, she grabbed Beau and ripped off her clothes.

Beau had no objections and did the same to Alandaris.

They went and hid behind a tree and went at it.

Beau started eating Alandaris out.

It was one of the best experiences of her life as it was her first time, she moaned and moaned.

After Beau was done, Alandaris returned the favor.

Beau was also in amazement of how good it felt, as it was her first time too.

They then started sixty-nining.

They both could barely do anything, as they were both experiencing extreme pleasure.

They were about to keep going but, someone was calling them, it was Beau's mother's squire calling her and Alandaris for training.

They got their belongings and left.

They would always remember that tree and that night.

From that night on they were more than just friends.

* * *

As the two night elves training came to an end, they were assigned to a special mission, they were to clear out a dungeon with two other talented trainees.

They accepted, but they had other things in mind.

The night before the dungeon they started scheming.

Beau wanted the chance to improve her skills and she hadn't gotten to kill anyone recently either.

Alandaris enjoyed watching her victims go mad, and she needed new sacrifices.

They decided they would work together to achieve their goals.

The day after the recruits headed to Ragefire Chasm.

After they killed Adarogg, their first phase went into action.

Since the other two trainees were male, they lured them into a false sense of security, by being friendly and flirting a bit.

During this phase Alandaris almost snapped because she got so bored, they told her their boring stories and experiences.

She could barely even remember their names, she couldn't remember who was Josh and who was Dillon.

Luckily she had Beau at her side which kept her sane for the time being.

As they progressed through the dungeon, Josh and Dillon could sense Beau and Alandari's power.

They were in awe of their skill and looks.

Dillon took a liking to Beau, while Josh like Alandaris.

The two girls noticed this rather quickly as they are both extremely intelligent.

They took advantage of this, and started flirting with them, and dancing with them.

The two men were aroused and payed almost no attention to anything else.

The night elves had them exactly where thay wanted them.

After they had killed Dark Shaman Koranthal, Josh and Dillon were tired.

The night elves told them that we should rest.

They gladly accepted.

Whe the women noticed they were asleep they acted upon this chance.

Beau had agreed to let Alandaris kill them because she had never seen her magic.

Alandaris casted her spell waking Dillon up.

He yelled and screamed in agony.

He blamed Josh for all his problems, and attacked him.

They were both trying to kill each other but it was a stalemate no one was winning.

All the while Alandaris was sitting there laughing and enjoying their pain.

Beau was a little disturbed by Alandaris and didn't like her "powers", so she ended both their lives quickly.

Their lives were over and so was the time for rest, they pushed on.

The two were bot extremely powerful so they had no problem pushing through, especially after finding out they had hidden powers.

Alandaris could become a being of the void itself, while Beau could walk through the shadows unseen and teleport to her targets.

They were both in awe of each, and knew they made the right choice pairing up.

They had killed the Gorodoth the Lava Guard, and finished their task

When they reported to their task givers they told them the two boys were overconfident, ran ahead, and got themselves killed.

A funeral was held after, but the two didn't attend.

Instead the two went to an Inn to do special activities.

They were about to start until a nosy worgen came in and disrupted their "session", saying she would report them to the guard of they didn't stop.

This pissed them off but they had no choice.

Their training had come to an end, which meant they were full time military, which might lead to some very interesting and dangerous outcomes.


	4. Chapter 2: The Begining

Coming Soon


End file.
